Interview met
by Anne Zwarts
Summary: iemand van een Dreuzel weekblad heeft een interview met Sirius... (een vervolg op de interviews met Remus)
1. Interview met Remus Lupos (deel 1)

1 Interview met Remus Lupos  
  
Geschreven door Anne Zwarts  
  
A/N: Ik heb dit geschreven omdat ik voor Nederlands een interview moest bedenken met iemand die niet hoefde te bestaan… dat hoef je mij geen twee keer te vertellen! Ik heb Verweer Tegen Zwarte Kunsten of Zweinstein niet direct genoemd in dit interview… dus ik heb het verhaal hier en daar een beetje veranderd. Ik zou zeggen, lees het en review, ik ben namelijk benieuwd wat jullie ervan vinden!  
  
Voordat jullie beginnen met lezen, bedenk je dit: je bent één of ander Dreuzel-blad aan het lezen, dus het is vanuit Dreuzel-oogpunt geschreven (ga me nu geen lastige 'waarom interviewen ze Remus dan?'-vragen stellen!!!)  
  
Ja, Remus weet dat het voor Dreuzels is, dus vandaar dat hij alle tovenaars- dingen ontkent.  
  
Voor het wekelijkse interview heb ik deze week de heer Remus Lupos geïnterviewd. Deze naam zal u waarschijnlijk niks zeggen, wat logisch is, want hij is immers geen beroemdheid. Hij is maar een doorsnee huisman, en dat is ook waarom ik hem heb gevraagd voor dit interview.  
  
We hebben hem geïnterviewd in een herberg, de Drie Bezemstelen, vlak bij zijn woonplaats, die ik (op zijn verzoek) niet zal noemen. Hij kwam iets later dan we afgesproken hadden, maar hij verontschuldigde zich meteen. "Sorry, maar er kwam net een vriend van me aan toen ik op het punt stond weg te gaan. Ik hoop dat u hier nog niet zo lang zitten te wachten?" zei hij. Na een paar minuten over niks te hebben gekletst, zijn we begonnen met het interview.  
  
Onze eerste vraag ging over zijn jeugd, maar de heer Lupos bleef echter een direct antwoord op de vraag omzeilen, na enig aandringen hebben we een redelijk antwoord uit hem weten te krijgen. "Mijn jeugd, ja, dat is al wel een poos geleden… ik heb eigenlijk een redelijk rustige jeugd gehad (A/N: afgezien van het feit dat hij weerwolf is dan…). Na de basisschool ben ik naar een soort kostschool gegaan in Schotland, waar we toen nog woonden, daar heb ik zeven jaar gezeten. Dat waren zeven mooie jaren, dat weet ik wel, die school zat in een oud kasteel, met veel grond erom heen, en een bos. In dat bos mochten we niet komen, ze hielden ons er weg met verhalen dat er weerwolven zouden rondlopen. Mij maak je niet gek, iedereen weet toch dat weerwolven niet bestaan? Nou ja, ik had daar een paar goede vrienden, met één van hen ga ik nu nog regelmatig om, dankzij hem kwam ik te laat…" Remus Lupos leek een beetje gespannen toen hij het over dat bos praatte, zijn ogen schoten alle kanten op. als het waar is wat hij zegt over die weerwolven in dat bos, denk ik dat hij zelf ook een keer met volle maan in dat bos heeft rondgelopen, hij heeft namelijk veel weg van wat ik heb gehoord over weerwolven. Zoals zijn ogen, die hebben namelijk een typische kleur die weerwolven ook schijnen te hebben, en zijn vermoeide uiterlijk is ook heel contrasterend voor de scherpheid van zijn ogen. Maar een gemiddeld mens weet dat er geen weerwolven bestaan, en ik ging door met mijn volgende vraag.  
  
"Ik woonde nog steeds in Schotland, en ik had gehoord dat er in Oxford een opleiding zou zijn, die mij erg leuk leek. Ik ben heel erg gefascineerd door duistere magie, en daar kon ik een opleiding gaan volgen om je tegen die duistere magie te verweren. Ik heb me toen voor die opleiding aangemeld, maar die zat toen vol. Ik ben toen naar een boekwinkel gegaan, heb de leerboeken gekocht en ben zelf gaan leren. Ik ben wel afgestudeerd in Oxford," vertelde hij. Dus hij weet waarschijnlijk ook dat weerwolven (als ze al zouden bestaan) tot de gevaarlijk dieren behoorden, en eigenlijk veel met duistere magie te maken zouden hebben. "Ja, dat is waar, dat heb ik inderdaad ook gehoord, maar in die boeken wordt het vaak tegengesproken. Een weerwolf is alleen gevaarlijk als het volle maan is, of als er iets gebeurt waardoor het gedrag van de wolf, dat normaal door in de menselijke gedaante onderdrukt wordt, naar boven komt." En hiermee spreekt hij zichzelf dus weer tegen.  
  
Ik begon me af te vragen wat je nou voor werk kunt gaan doen als je een opleiding hebt voor het verweren tegen duistere magie. "Nadat ik die studie in Oxford had afgerond, ben de wereld wat rond gereisd. Ik ben onder andere naar Nederland geweest en heb daar een onderzoek gedaan naar wat de Witte Wieven nou waren. Wat het precies waren, ik ben er nog niet uit, maar ik ga binnenkort verder met mijn onderzoek. Verder heb ik een onderzoek gedaan naar een nieuwe diersoort die ontdekt zou zijn, de zogenaamde weervissen. Ik heb alleen geen bewijs gevonden voor het bestaan van die dieren."  
  
De heer Lupos bleek een zeer interessant persoon te zijn, kwam ik tijdens dit interview achter. Misschien dat hij binnenkort voor een uitgebreider interview langskomt, al is het alleen al om meer over zijn beroep te vertellen. Ik wist niet eens dat die opleiding, waar hij het over had bestond, in Oxford.  
  
A/N: nou, dat wisten jullie nog niet over hem, of wel soms? (waag het eens om me te vertellen dat jullie het wel wisten, want ik heb een deel ervan zelf zitten bedenken…) 


	2. Interview met Remus Lupos (deel 2)

Interview met Remus Lupos (deel 2)  
  
A/N: bedankt voor de reviews, ik heb besloten een tweede hoofdstuk te schrijven, misschien komt er zelfs een derde hoofdstuk, maar dan kies ik iemand anders… misschien Severus, of Albus Perkamentus, dat weet ik nog niet, ik zie wel. En als jullie suggesties hebben, hoor ik dat graag.  
  
Een paar weken geleden had ik een interview met de zeer interessante persoon Remus Lupos. Ik had hem gevraagd om voor een tweede interview langs te komen, hij was blij dat te horen, en een paar dagen later hebben we weer ontmoet voor een interview. Dit keer had ik wat vragen over zijn beroep, verweer tegen duistere magie, voorbereid.  
  
De vorige keer vertelde u me iets over uw opleiding, meneer Lupos. Kunt u er wat meer over vertellen?  
  
"Nou, de opleiding is niet erg bekend, ziet u. Er zijn maar weinig mensen die van het bestaan ervan afweten, ik heb er via een vriend over gehoord," vertelde hij me. Ik vertelde hem dat ik er ook nog nooit eerder van had gehoord, en ik weet toch vrij veel van opleidingen.  
  
Waarom heeft u voor deze opleiding gekozen, meneer Lupos?  
  
"Er zijn veel mensen die beweren dat ze een duistere magiër zijn," begon hij. "Natuurlijk liegen ze allemaal, want er zijn maar weinig duistere magiërs. Eén van de bekendste is denk ik Beelzebub. Hij is ook wel bekend als Satan of de Duivel." U heeft geleerd om deze types te verslaan? Vroeg ik hem. Hij aarzelde even, voordat hij antwoordde: "nou – euhm – nee, niet echt… de opleiding die ik heb gedaan, leert je hoe je met de vloeken, die duistere magiërs op je af kunnen vuren, om moet gaan. Je kunt natuurlijk simpelweg duiken, maar daar schiet je weinig mee op. De meeste duistere magiërs rekenen daar op, zodat ze op je buik richten, of lager…" zei meneer Lupos.  
  
Ik vroeg hem of er ook een opleiding voor duistere magie was. "Nee… tenminste, niet voor zover ik weet. Maar sommige van mijn medestudenten hebben bewezen zelf ook erg goed met de vloeken om te kunnen gaan…" antwoordde Remus Lupos. Ik begon me af te vragen of hij misschien ook een tovenaar was. "Hoezo denk je dat?" vroeg hij als antwoord. Nou, ik zag je toverstok, grapte ik. "IK denk dat u teveel films heeft gezien," grinnikte hij. Ik denk dat hij gelijk heeft.  
  
Hij is een zeer mysterieuze man, ik bedoel, waarom zou je voor een opleiding kiezen om jezelf tegen duistere magie te verweren, als er maar zo weinig duistere magiërs zijn? "Ik denk dat dat komt omdat ik erg geïnteresseerd ben ik magie," antwoordde Remus Lupos. "en magie is zeer interessant, als je er meer over te weten komt. Ik heb gehoord dat er een paar scholen zijn in Europa waar ze kinderen de toverkunst leren, en dat ze ze zelfs leren hoe ze zich tegen duistere magie moeten verweren. Geloof jij het?" vroeg hij lachend. Nou, ik kan het niet geloven, maar ik kan ook haast niet geloven welk beroep hij heeft gekozen. Het vreemdste is dat hij het met me eens was.  
  
Ik vertelde hem dat ik had gehoord over een man, die beweerde een tovenaar te zijn, en hij had zijn naam verandert in Voldemort, en stond bekend als iemand die mensen voor de lol vermoordde. Ik vroeg meneer Lupos of dit waar was. Hij was enkele momenten stil, waarschijnlijk denkend aan wat hij het beste zou kunnen antwoorden, tenslotte zei hij bitter: "Ja, dat is waar. Sterker nog, hij heeft mijn beste vrienden vermoordt, zonder reden, daarom heb ik ook voor dit beroep gekozen." En deze Voldemort, de mensen die hij vermoord had hadden allemaal een geschrokken uitdrukking op hun gezicht. Verder waren ze volledig gezond, maar dat is onmogelijk, nietwaar? "Nee, dat is niet zo," antwoordde Remus Lupos, wederom bitter kijkend. "Hij vermoordde ze allemaal met een vloek, de 'Avada Kedavra'-vloek. Er is geen spreuk om deze vloek tegen te houden, en er is ook maar één persoon op deze wereld die het heeft overleefd."  
  
Ik zag dat hij het niet erg leuk vond om over deze Voldemort te praten, dus heb ik hem gevraagd wat te vertellen over zijn reis rond de wereld, en wat hij zoal had gedaan.  
  
"Ik ben in Schotland begonnen," begon hij. "Een vriend van me vertelde me dat gij een nieuwe diersoort had gevonden daar, we hebben ze weervissen genoemd. Ze zagen eruit als gewone goudvissen, maar een weerwolf die op de één of andere manier was getransformeerd in een goudvis, en in die vissenkom gedaan was, had hun gebeten. Ik weet dat het vreemd klinkt, maar ik had ervoor gekozen om niet om details te vragen. In ieder geval, met iedere volle maan veranderen deze goudvissen in verschrikkelijke, piranha- achtige wezens, erger nog zelfs dan echte piranha's. En om de rest ban de wereld te beschermen tegen deze verschrikkelijke wezens, hebben we ervoor gekozen om ze in hun kom te laten, en hun eieren te verwijderen. Vervelend, maar waar." Vertelde Remus Lupos ons.  
  
"Toen ik nog steeds in Schotland was, heb ik besloten om ook het een en ander over Nessie uit te zoeken. Ik heb de lokale bevolking wat over hem gevraagd. Ze vertelden me dat hij erg graag aandacht kreeg, eb dat hij alleen verschijnt als je met een camera loopt te zwaaien. Maar hij komt overdag niet uit het water, omdat hij niet tegen daglicht kan. Maar ik denk dat het allemaal onzin is wat ze me hebben verteld, want ik heb het enkele keren geprobeerd, maar ik heb hem nooit gezien." Zijn reis klonk erg leuk, rond de wereld reizen en met dieren omgaan, hij drukte me op het hart dat het inderdaad erg leuk was. "Maar nu ben ik de meeste tijd thuis, voordat mijn vrouw en kinderen me gaan missen," voegde hij er grinnikend aan toe.  
  
Dus nu leidt u een vredig leven thuis, vroeg ik hem. "Ja, maar ik ben gevraagd om nog eens naar Nederland te komen. Ik had ze daar een keer verteld dat de mythe van de Witte Wieven niets anders inhield dan dat ze een bende witte mist waren, en niets anders. Ik had immers geen bewijs gevonden voor iets anders, maar ze geloofden me niet. Dat gezin waar ik bij gelogeerd had, had me een brief gestuurd. Eén van de kinderen had met één van de Witte Wieven gepraat, maar ik denk dat die kinderen eerder met een psychiater moeten praten," antwoordde Remus Lupos. Hij zei iets over bij een gezin logeren, en ik vroeg hem of hij dat altijd deed. "Ja, dat heb ik overal waar ik heen ben geweest gedaan," antwoordde hij. "Deels om niet zo alleen te zijn en deels om de gebruiken van de bevolking te leren kennen. Ik dacht dat het niet zo'n verschil zou maken of ik nou hier was of in Nederland, maar die mensen blijken compleet anders te zijn." Dus ze lopen rond met klompen en wonen in windmolens? "Dat is wat ik dacht, maar dat is niet waar. Het zijn meestal de boeren die op klompen lopen, maar er zijn maar weinig molens om in te wonen," antwoordde hij. Ik vroeg of hij er één gezien had, "ja, en ik kan je vertellen dat het een zeer interessant gebouw is," vertelde hij me.  
  
Ik bedankte hem voor het interview, en dat ik het een eer vond om hem te mogen ontmoeten.  
  
"Dank u, mevrouw Zwarts," antwoordde hij. "Mag ik u nu iets vragen?" vroeg hij me.  
  
"Is uw naam een Nederlandse naam?" Ja, dat is het, meneer Lupos…  
  
A/N: ik hoop dat jullie dit hoofdstuk weer erg leuk vonden, ik ben van plan om een interview te gaan schrijven met een andere HP-personage, maar met wie weet ik nog niet. Dus als jullie enige suggesties hebben… (hint hint)  
  
Anne. 


	3. Interview met Sirius Zwarts

_A/N: hey, bedankt voor de reviews!_

Een interview met Sirius Zwarts

Voor het interview voor vandaag hebben we de heer Sirius Zwarts uitgenodigd. De heer Zwarts staat bekend als een voormalig veroordeelde moordenaar en een echte rokkenjager. Eerst dacht ik dat dat niet zou kunnen, totdat ik hem ontmoette. Ik vroeg hem of hij naar m'n kantoor wilde komen voor een interview, maar hij wilde liever naar een kroeg. Toen ik hem vroeg hoe ik hem kon herkennen, zei hij: "ze kennen je denk ik wel in de kroeg waar ik heen ga, hij heet _Prins Albert_, ga maar gewoon naar de barkeeper en hij zal je wel vertellen aan welke tafel ik zit." Ik vroeg me af waarom hij dit zo wilde, maar ik besloot maar op zijn voorstel in te gaan en ging naar de _Prins Albert_ voor het interview.

Het was een gezellige, kleine kroeg, een beetje duister misschien. Ik ging naar de barkeeper en vroeg hem naar Sirius Zwarts, waarna de barkeeper naar een knappe jongeman wees aan een tafel in de hoek van de kroeg. Ik ging naar de man toe, en vroeg hem of hij Sirius Zwarts was.

"Ja, dat klopt, alsjeblieft, ga zitten," antwoordde hij glimlachend. Na een kop koffie vroeg ik hem of het goed was dat ik met mijn vragen begon.

"Tuurlijk, steek van wal!" antwoordde hij.

Ik waarschuwde hem dat mijn eerste vraag een niet al te leuke vraag was, maar dat ik hem toch wilde stellen. Hij zijn dat hij het best vond, dus ik vuurde hem af.

"Meneer Zwarts,-"

"Je mag me best Sirius noemen hoor."

"OK. Sirius, voordat ik iemand ga interviewen, ga ik altijd wat over hem of haar na. Toen ik datzelfde deed voor jou, las ik dat je ooit eens uit een gevangenis ontsnapt bent, en je zou zeer gevaarlijk zijn. Toen ik keek of je ooit weer was gevonden, heb ik niks kunnen vinden. Kun je me dit uitleggen?" ik vond het moeilijk om hem dit te vragen, hij leek me zo vriendelijk. Ik kon zien aan de blik op zijn gezicht dat hij er liever niet over wilde praten, maar na even te twijfelen begon hij toch te praten.

"Er was inderdaad een heleboel commotie om, ja, maar ik was niet gevaarlijk, dat ben ik nooit geweest. Ik ben verscheidene jaren op de vlucht geweest, en ik kon uiteindelijk de juiste mensen ervan overtuigen dat ik onschuldig was. Dat is nooit in het nieuws geweest."

Ik had het gevoel dat er meer was dan hij me wilde vertellen, maar ik heb er maar niet naar gevraagd. Ik vroeg me af of hij misschien iets meer over zichzelf kon vertellen.

"wat wil je weten?" vroeg Sirius me. Dat was een goede vraag, en ik vroeg hem om iets over zijn privé-leven te vertellen. Sirius grinnikte en zei: "Ik denk dat ik hetzelfde privé-leven heb als een gemiddelde man. Ik bedoel, ik ben getrouws, heb drie kinderen, een dochter en twee zoons, en een kleinzoon."

Ik was behoorlijk verbaasd dat hij een kleinzoon had, hij zag er niet veel ouder uit dan halverwege de dertig.

"Ik voel me vereerd om te horen dat ik er jonger uitzie dan ik ben, ik ben een man van éénenveertig. Mijn dochter heeft een paar maand geleden een zoon gekregen. Ze is drieëntwintig nu."

Iedereen die een beetje wiskunde heeft gehad op school, zou nu weten dat hij een dochter kreeg toen hij achttien was. Dit zou kunnen betekenen dat hij óf een oude vrouw heeft, óf dat ze op een erg jonge leeftijd kinderen hebben gekregen.

"Mijn vrouw en ik waren allebei achttien toen onze dochter geboren is, en onze beide ouders waren het er dan ook niet mee eens dat we gingen trouwen, maar we hadden niet veel keus. Het was een behoorlijke schok voor mijn vrouw en mij toen onze dochter ons kwam vertellen dat ze zwanger was, ik bedoel, ze was maar tweeëntwintig toen ze het ons vertelde!"

Ik vroeg hem of zijn dochter was getrouwd toen dat gebeurde. "nee, dat was ze niet! Eigenlijk nog steeds niet…. Maar ik denk niet dat het nog lang duurt voordat ze gaan trouwen…"

Ik vroeg hem wat voor werk hij deed, en ik was erg verbaasd toen hij vertelde dat hij niet werkte.

"Ik ben werkloos, maar mijn vrouw werkt als een lerares op een school. Ik weet dat het gebruikelijk is dat de man werkt en de vrouw niet, maar dat ze het huishouden doet. Nou, bij ons is alles anders dan bij andere gezinnen, ik doe het huishouden en mijn vrouw zorgt voor brood op de plank."

Ik had het gevoel dat álles in het leven van deze man anders is dan je het zou verwachten. Hij glimlachte toen ik dat zei.

"Ik heb nooit tijd gehad om te studeren, toen ik zeventien was ben ik van school gegaan, mijn vriendin –nu m'n vrouw– werd zwanger, en we zijn gaan zoeken naar een huis. Een paar jaar nadat onze dochter geboren was, werd ik gearresteerd omdat er werd beweerd dat ik onze beste vrienden zou hebben verraden, wat niet zo is, en ik werd meteen naar de gevangenis gestuurd, zonder proces. Mijn vriendin probeerde ze nog te overtuigen van mijn onschuld, maar omdat ze mijn vriendin was, geloofden ze haar niet. Het was een trieste tijd… mijn vriendin heeft gestudeerd, en nadat ik ontsnapt ben, kreeg ze een baan als een leraar aangeboden. Omdat ik al die tijd in de gevangenis heb gezeten, heb ik niet kunnen studeren, en toen ik weer bij haar kwam wonen, zijn we gaan trouwen, en we dachten allebei dat het niet nodig was voor mij om te gaan studeren. Nou ja, dat is dus mijn verhaal…"

Ik was behoorlijk onder de indruk van de manier waarop hij erover sprak, ik begon hem steeds meer te waarderen, maar ik had hem alles gevraagd wat ik hem wilde vragen… Na een laatste kop koffie stond ik op, en nam afscheid van hem, alvorens te vertrekken.

Als je nou iemand kent – een vriend, vriendin, collega, broer, zus, noem maar op – die door mij geïnterviewd moet worden, zeg het me dan, dan zal ik eens kijken wat ik kan doen. Reviews zijn immers altijd welkom…

Anne Zwarts, Uw speciale reporter voor interviews met onbekende personen…

A/N: Ik hoop echt dat jullie iemand weten die geïnterviewd kan worden, het zal me erg helpen!


End file.
